


Head in the Clouds but My Gravity's Centered

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, First Full Moon Shift, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anchors, M/M, Scenting, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, non descriptive animal death, non descriptive nudity, non descriptive violence, prelude to panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grip Derek has on his shoulders tightens.  “No one, you didn't hurt anyone,” Derek tells him.  Stiles shakes his head frantically, unable to believe the statement in the face of the blood covering his arms. </p>
<p>“How can you say that,” he demands holding his trembling hands in front of Derek.   “Look at them, look at all this blood.  It’s not mine, Derek!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds but My Gravity's Centered

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on Tumblr a lot lately, which is typical of me really. And, it only stands to reason that I get a lot of ideas for fics. What's not typical is when I actually finish something and post it, lol.
> 
> So, this[NSFW Sterek](http://pandatails.tumblr.com/post/73487132903/i-changed-somethings-around-on-this-derek-stiles) fanart was on my dash and I had all of these feels and thus this fic. 
> 
> Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Zo3ZUy14d32LT)

The morning after Stiles’ first full moon is a rough one.  Stiles wakes up to the metallic iron smell of blood invading his nose.  He brings his hand up to rub his nose in an attempt to get rid of the smell and to possibly hold back the bile he feels working its way up his throat.  However, as soon as his hand comes into contact with his face, the smell of blood is amplified.

His eyes snap open in alarm.  He stares at his hands with unblinking eyes.  It takes him along moment to process what he sees. His arms are covered, literally, up to his elbows in something red. 

When he realizes, that he’s the source of where the smell of blood is coming from, he begins to shake uncontrollably his breathing coming out short, erratic and fast. A prelude to a fast approaching panic attack.

Before he goes into a full blow panic attack, Derek is standing in front of him, just as naked as Stiles is.  Stiles, however, doesn’t even register having stood up let alone the fact that he and his Alpha are both naked.

"Stiles,"  Derek’s voice breaks through his thoughts.  "What’s wrong, are you hurt?"  Derek asks. 

His hands land heavily on Stiles’ shoulders, his eyes blaze red and scan him from head to toe, searching for an injury that Stiles knows he won’t find.  Stiles can’t help the short, slightly crazed, laugh that escapes his mouth.

"Am I, am I hurt?  Derek, who did _ **I**_  hurt?”  He chokes on the last words.

The grip Derek has on his shoulders tightens.  “No one, you didn’t hurt anyone,” Derek tells him.

Stiles shakes his head frantically, unable to believe the statement in the face of the blood covering his arms. 

“How can you say that,” he demands holding his trembling hands in front of Derek.   “Look at them, look at all this blood.  It’s not mine, Derek!” 

"Stiles," Derek says his name, his voice is calm but commanding.  Stiles looks up at him.  "You’re better than all of us at picking up on lies.  I need you to listen to my heart, okay.  Are you listening?" Stiles nods.

"It’s not human blood.  I took down a mountain lion last night.  You helped me move the body away from the trails before we both came back home to wait out the full moon for you to shift back."  Derek’s heartbeat is the steady, unchanging, rhythm of truth.”

Stiles nods, hiccuping on a small sob.  Derek, immediately, steps closer to him, one hands goes to his neck the other tangles in his hair, fingers carding so softly through his hair the claws barely register.  Derek is making this, soft growling noise, Stiles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, taking the comfort his Alpha is giving to him.

With his eyes closed, all he concentrates is on breathing in and out.  A relieved rhythm because, at least this time, he didn’t hurt anyone.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, he doesn’t have much energy to dwell too much on that thought because his Alpha is scenting him.  Stiles can’t help the way his body just sways into Derek with how featherless, carefree and safe that makes him feel.

Derek finishes scenting him with a brush of his nose along Stiles’ temple and up to his forehead where he places a soft kiss.  During this time Stiles has latched onto Derek’s sides, he doesn’t see that changing anytime soon, even if his grip is making him smear blood all over Derek’s flanks.  Which Derek doesn’t even seem to mind, he seems in no hurry to step away from Stiles.

"Will I always forget the nights of my full moon shifts?"  Stiles whispers.

Derek pulls him closer until Stiles can rest his head on his shoulder.  One of Derek’s hands is still in his hair and the other is now rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back.

"No, it gets easier."

"You should keep me chained until I can."  Derek’s shifts, Stiles can feel him stand still as the muscles under Stiles’ hand jump and tense.

"No."  There is finality in that statement.  Stiles struggles against the pull to obey his Alpha, it’s not that Derek is invoking command into his words, it’s just that the nature of their Alpha and Beta bond gives him the instinct to do as told.  Stiles ignores the instinct in favor of raising his face and staring at Derek, unwilling to be placated.

"I could hurt someone,” He insists, the mere thought of hurting an innocent person making him start to shake again.

"You wouldn’t."  Again Derek’s tone is sure and final and again Stiles ignores it.  He will defer to Derek when he’s right but never when Stiles has a legitimate concern that needs to be addressed.

Stiles shakes his head.  “You don’t know that.”

"I do.”  Derek cradles Stiles’ face in his hands.  “Just because you don’t remember, doesn’t mean you didn’t have perfect control.  Which you did, Stiles.  You and the wolf were one, it’s almost as if you were a born werewolf.”   Derek’s words are doubtless, his heartbeat is steady, and the amount of pride Derek is directing towards him, gives Stiles pause. 

Any argument Stiles had dies on his lips.  Not because he can’t argue back but because his wolf is telling him, that his Alpha is telling the truth and Stiles should trust him. 

Derek was right, when he said Stiles took to being a werewolf as if he had been born to it because the feeling of trusting in his wolf’s instincts comes to him as easy and natural as breathing.

Stiles has stopped shaking when Derek speaks again.  “Until you can remember your full moon shifts, I will always be with you for them.”

“And, when I’m able to remember, you’ll be here too, right?”

Derek gives him a long look that Stiles would never call adoring but the feed back he’s getting from their bond is telling him he would be wrong.  And that, Stiles isn’t sure what to think of that,  it doesn’t bother him, in fact, it makes him feel the exact opposite of bothered.  But he decides to contemplate his feelings at a later time.

"Always,"  Derek finally says.  Stiles can’t help the smiles that pulls at the corner of his lips and the answering smile Derek gives him is the best thing possible because it makes Derek’s face soften and his eyes light up.

"Always," Derek repeats, his eyes not leaving Stiles’, his heartbeat steady.  Stiles believes him.

He nods and let’s Derek draw him close one more time until Stiles is resting his head on Derek’s shoulder once more, where he fits, kind of, perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I didn't do it just it, I just love the drawing so much, but the muses struck and I had to give it a shot.


End file.
